Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and notebooks, are widely used, by which users may access a variety of contents while carrying the same. This electronic device may adopt various components and modules, such as a module for transmitting and receiving data, a battery, a driving chip, and the like, as well as a circuit board on which internal components are mounted to enable access to various contents.
Some components of the internal modules described above may emit heat of high temperature depending on performance. The high-temperature heat generated from the component may cause deterioration of the performance of the component, or may influence the performance of other components and modules. Therefore, heat-dissipation products having various shapes or structures are provided in electronic devices in order to reduce the high-temperature heat emitted by components. Particularly, an electronic device, such as a notebook which requires high performance, adopts a strong heat source movement using a heat sink or a heat pipe and a method of discharging high-temperature air generated by the heat-emitting components to the outside through air circulation created by the rotation of a cooling fan, thereby solving the heat generation problem.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.